Język Meoński
Język Meoński lub meoński (meoń. Tiro Meonie /tirɔ mεɔɲε) - jedyny w pełni zachowany i nadal używany dialekt meoński, język urzędowy Meonii. Posiada zbliżone do języków semickich słownictwo. Pod względem zróżnicowania wyróżnia się pięć podstawowych dialektów, nie różniących się w znacznym stopniu, jeśli chodzi o gramatykę, natomiast o często odmiennym słownictwie lub akcentach (wynikających z historii księżyca oraz z pozostałości dawnych języków i dialektów). Posiada własny alfabet. Historia Historia meońskiego zaczyna się wraz z początkami całej rasy, ok. -12 - -8 tys. lat aE. Liczne są, nie do końca wyjaśnione, wpływy języków: akadyjskiego i elfickiego (Quenyi), a być może także japońskiego. Najczęciej tłumaczy się to prawdopodobnym pochodzeniem Meończyków (ich przodkowie byli jednymi z pierwszych Wędrowców w Subsystemie Odysseusa). Później wraz z Marabami, a potem kupcami kartagińskimi, do meońskiego zaczęły systematycznie przenikać mniej lub bardziej zmienione słowa arabskie (gł. z tematyki handlu i produktów, ale także niektóre pojęcia religijne, a nawet wygląd kilku cyfr - sisu, sui, samu, tisu). W czasach archaicznych licznym zmianom podlegały pismo, gramatyka i fonetyka, które dążyły do znacznego uproszczenia.Przykładowo istniało ok. 15-20 przypadlów, z których po stopniowej redukcji zostało 5, a z 7-8 trybów również 5. Usunięto także liczbę potrójną, a podwójną zredukowano do nieodmiennej przez rodzaje, aczkolwiek zachowała się liczba podwójna (pozostałość poczwórnej) i mnoga liczby podwójnej. We wszystkich dialektach oprócz północnego (i w niewielkiej mierze północno zachodniego), zanikło lub uległo marginalizacji również wiele głosek np.: samogłoski nosowe i twarde, większość spółgłosek gardłowych (wyjątek stanowi h) oraz np.: c, cz, dż, hr, sz (zależnie od wymowy), ś, z, ź, ż. Zgaduje się także, że język prameoński lub przynajmnie pramedaiski, był językiem tonalnym (podobnie jak chiński, czy wietnamski), który przekształcił się prawdopodobnie w obecny do dziś iloczas (różnice w długości głosek), objawiający tak licznymi liczbą dyftongami, akcentami i specyficznymi głoskami (jak e.g. "aa", "ae" i "ee". Jednak nie wszystkie zachodzące w meońskim zmiany były uproszczeniem Chociażby dobrym przykładem są: zmiana pisowni, wprowadzeno dwóch głoseke niemych, zapożycznie trybu energetycznego z języka arabskiego (choć ten akurat miał swój wcześniejszy odpowiednik) oraz zamiana w wielu wyrazach głoski ł na u lub v (stąd np. różne odmiany i wymowa wyrazu światło: ilve, ilue, ilłe, etc.). Od około -4000 lat aE gramatyka praktycznie przestała się zmieniać za sprawą Wielkiej Akademii. Za wyjątek uznać można okres rozbicia królestwa, ale naprawiono to, przeprowadzając reformę na korzyść oryginalnego dialektu medaiskiego (Mowa, dialekt z Meonu). Rozbicie zaoowocowało częściowym wskrzeszeniem dawnych dialektów: północnego (nieistniejące już Ergaar), północno-zachodniego (Północny Step), zachodniego (Sumuddar) oraz południowego (Nowe Argú i obszary nad wschodnim wybrzeżem Wielkiego Morza Meonii). Do XII i XIII wieku aE między poszczególnymi wersjami języka przetrwały jedynie nieliczne różnice w słownictwie i wymowie. Pisownia i alfabet W meońskim pisze się sylabami. Sylaba (zawsze zaczynająca się spółgłoską i kończąca samogłoską) jest pisana od prawej do lewej. Kolejne sylaby są ustawiane jedna na drugiej. Wyrazy również pisze się z dołu do góry, ale występują między nimi spacje. Kolejne wiersze tekstu są znów od prawej do lewej. Zdanie zawsze zakończone jest znakiem przypominającym kreskę, a ponadto - podobnie jak w języku hiszpańskim - wykrzyknik i znak zapytania, znajdują się zawsze na początku. Imiona i nazwy własne umieszcza się w ramce przypominającej złożony z trzech kresek nawias w kształcie trójkąta. Nie ma dużych i małych liter, choć zakłada się, że samogłoski powinny być nieznacznie mniejsze od spółgłosek. Są dwa rodzaje przecinków: jedne - wyłącznie interpunkcyjne (ułatwiają czytanie), drugie - poza znaczeniem dla wymowy, rozdzielające zdania składowe zdania złożonego. Alfabet meoński liczy około 60-70 znaków (różne wersje, zależnie od częstości występowania danych głosek). Czasem również (na ogół w oficjalnej wersji Ilibrii, czasem też w jej komentarzach, oraz na zasadzie czcionki pisma drukowanego) zamiast liter oznaczających samogłoski, używa się kropek, których układ, w większości przypadków oddaje kształt wersji pisanej. Afif jako jedyna samogłoska, nie ma własnego zapisu kropkowego - występuje wtedy na miejscu spółgłoski. Fonologia W przeciwieństwie do języków semickich, nie jest językiem spółgłoskowym, choć w zapisie sylab występuje trzon zbudowany właśnie ze spółgłosek. Samogłoski W języku meońskim występuje pięć fonemów samogłoskowych: a, e, i, o, u oraz dyftongi - zapisywane jedną literą: aa, ae, ee, ai, ei, oi, ui, ia, ie, io, ii, iu lub dwiema: oe, ue, eu, ou, ea, eo. Samogłoski akcentowane powodują lekkie zmiękczenie i skrócenie poprzedzającej spółgłoski. Różnica porównywalna jak między meońskimi "q" i "k", o czym więcej w podpunkcie Wymowa. 'Spółgłoski' W języku meońskim są następujące spółgłoski: b, d, p, r, q, ć, k, l, ł, v, f, x, s, t, h, ch, g, ng, m, m', n, ń, nń, pch, kch, tch, sch, gh, rr, ps, kl, tl, tsch, rt, pt, mn. 'Afif' Afif jest pisany zawsze w formie spółgłoskowej i ma 3 funkcje: #Forma początkowa litery "a" #Urywa brzmienie końca sylaby, przez co brzmi ono bardziej gardłowo. Zjawisko to występuje głównie w słowach zapożyczonych z języka arabskiego (oddając częściowo specyfikę arabskiej wymowy niektórych słów). #Szęściowo powiązane z punktem 2: zmienia "a", "e", "i" w samogłoski nieme (zapisywane nad afifem, tak jakby był spółgłoską. 'Wymowa' aa - twardsze i nieco dłuższe "a", ponadto wzmacnia występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę, jeśli "aa" jest ostatnią lub pierwszą literą, wzmacnia dodatkowo samą siebie, tworząc długie bardzo twarde "a". ae - długa samogłoska przejściowa między "a" i "e", twardsze od zwykłego "a", ale miększa od wzmocnionego "aa" ai - zawsze "aj" ch - jak polskie "ch" ć - jak polskie "ć", rzadziej "ś" ea - brzmienie międy "e" i "a", nieco wydłużona samogłoska, podobnie miękka do "ee", nieznacznie zmiękcza występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę ee - miększe i nieco dłuższe "e", ponadto tak jak "ea" nieznacznie zmiękcza występującą przed i po sobie spółgłoskę, a jeśli jest ostatnią literą, zmiękcza samą siebie, tworząc długie, miękkie "e" lub nawet "ę" ei - "ej" lub na końcu wyrazu (ale nie musi, zależnie od wymowy) "eji", końcowe "i" jest wtedy krótkie, w dialekcie północnym "je" eu - "ełu" h - gardłowe "h", w języku poskim zanikło (czasem jeszcze wymawiane w imieniu Bohdan) ia - "ja" ie - "je" ii - "ii" lub "ij" i ewentualnie na końcu wyrazu (zależy od wymowy) "iji" lub nosowe "i" ("i" z ogonkiem, tak jak "e" > "ę", brzmienie podobne do "ił") io - "jo" iu - "ju" g - we wszystkich dialektach oprócz północnego "g", w północnym "chrz", a na końcu wyrazu "ch" gh - "g" i gardłowe "h", w dialekcie północnym "ch" k - miększa i lżejsza wersja polskiego "k", przyponina "k" japońskie, w dialekcie północnym "g" ł - "ł" mn - "m" i "n" oddzielnie lub zlane w jedną głoskę przejściową między "m" lub "(m')" i "n" m' - zmiękczone "m" (tak jak "n" > "ń" ńg - "ńg", w dialekcie północnym "dż" oi - "oj" i zawsze na końcu wyrazu "oji" ou - "ołu", jeśli jest na końcu wyrazu, wymowa pośrednia między "ołu" i "oł', a czasem nawet przechodzi w lekko nosowe "ą" pt - miękkie "p" i polskie "t", w dialekcie północnym "psz" q - z reguły występuje z "u", "ue" lub "ui" (każda głoska jest wymawiana samodzielnie: "ku", "kułe", "kuji"), brzmienie jak polskie "k" lub nieco twardziej r - bardzo delikatnie zmiękczone "r" rch - arabskie "r" i polskie "ch" rr - arabskie, dźwięczne "r" sch - w dialekcie medaiskim (Mowie) jak polskie "s" i "ch", w południowym i szczególnie sumuddarskim jak "sz", a w północnym i północno zachodnim jak "z", "ż" lub "ź" t - nieco miększe niż polskie "t" tsch - w Mowie "cy" i "ch", w dialekcie południowym i zachodnim "dż", w północnym i północnozachodnim "trz" u - w Mowie lekko zmiękczone "u", w dialekcie Sumuddarskim twardsze, wydłużone "u", w północnym miękkie "y" ui - "uj" i zawsze na końcu wyrazu lub po "q" wymawiane "uji", końcowe "i" może wtedy, ale nie musi być krótkie ue - "ułe" v - jak polskie "w" x - "ks", w dialekcie północnowschodnim i czasem południowym "ś" lub "kś", a w północnym "gźi" Gramatyka W porównaniu ze znaczącą większością języków indoeuropejskich i semickich, jest względnie prosta (formy gramatyczne ulegały systematycznej redukcji od ok. 7-4 tys. lat, co ułatwiło znacznie rozprzestrzenienie meońskiego na całym księżycu). Fleksja ograniczyłą się w dużej mierze do sufiksów. Szyk Podobnie jak np.: w angielskim, niemieckim, czy chińskim występuje szyk zdania. Orzeczenie, podmiot, dopełnienie -> VSO, rzadziej dopełnienie orzeczenie podmiot -> OVS Przypadki Mannil'' (mianownik)' ¿'''kto. Eniłil (dopełniacz)' ¿'''''czyje. : Plus sufiks ''-is'' (zakończone spółgłoską) lub ''-s'' (zakończone samogłoską) : Odmienia się tylko jedno słowo, a zaimki dzierżawcze nie odmieniają się wcale, np. ściany zielony domu (ściany zielonego domu). Więcej niż jedno słowo odmienia się tylko gdy pytanie można zadać więcej niż raz, np. domu Abdula ściany (Czyje ściany? Domu. Czyjego domu? Abdula.). Ale też kota mój, ponieważ zaimki dzierżawcze są uważane za formę dopełniacza zaimków osobowych. Chilelil (ellatyw) ¿skąd/odkąd. : Prefiks a-'' (rozpocynające się spółgłoską lub ''a, i) p''lus partykuła ''chil na końcu wyrazu. Ailelil (illatyw) ¿gdzie/dokąd. : 1. wyrazy rodzaju męskiego i nijakiego, liczb podwójnych i mnogich (z wyjątkiem III os. r. żeńskiego): :: +sufiks ''-esche (zakończone spółgłoską lub ''a, ia, ui) lub ''-sche'' (zakończone pozostałymi samogłoskami). Czasem też wymieniana jest końcówka wyrazu (w wyrazach zakończonych na ''-u, np.: zmeonizowana wersja imienia Marcusa > Mar^ku > Mar^kesche > "do Marcusa") : 2. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej i III os. liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego :: +sufiks -esch (zakończone spółgłoską lub ''a, ia, u, ''ui'') lub -sch (zakończone pozostałymi samogłoskami)' 'Ilimil (wołacz) !o.' : 1. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej rodzaju męskiego i nijakiego, liczb podwójnych i mnogich (z wyjątkiem III os. r. żeńskiego) zakończone: :: '>>' samogłoską inną niż Alif albo Iafai: + końcówka ''-m :: >>''' spółgłoską albo 'a' lub 'ia': + końcówka ''-im (po dodaniu 'i' z końcówki, Alif przejdzie w Iafai) : 2. Wyrazy liczby pojedynczej i III os. liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego zakończone: :: >> samogłoską inną niż Alif albo Iafai: + końcówka ''-m'a'' :: >> spółgłoską albo 'a' lub 'ia': + końcówka ''-im'a'' (-,,-) : 3. Wyrazy zakończone spółgłoskami nosowymi m ''i ''m', przechodzą w: ''-''mim'' (od ''m) lub mim' ''(od ''m') dla punktu pierwszego oraz -''mim'a'' dla r. żeńskiego, a n ''i ''ń w: -''nim (od ''n) lub ''-nim''' (od ń'') i -nim'a. ' Ilimil jest nie tylko oficjalny. Występuje chociażby w formie wykrzyknika np. ¡''tiaim'a'' - ej ty! (r. żeński), ¡''tidim''' (r. męski) lub ¡tieim' (zawołanie na rzecz rodzaju nijakiego, albo też forma proszę Pana, Pani - tutaj r. nijaki jest również formą grzecznościową). Używa się go także do wyrażania zmartwienia. W mowie potocznej zwrot do danej osoby po imieniu w wołaczu został zastąpiony, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem angielskiego, mianownikiem lub skróconą wersją imienia. Reguła jest w zasadzie dowolna, ale w przypadku imion żeńskich, skrót taki najczęściej kończy się na 'i' np.: Ischtit > Ischi, Haria (właśc. Harai) > Hari, Vimiri > Vimi lub jeśli imię ma w pierwszej sylabie jako jedyną samogłoskę 'i', natomiast w drugiej 'e' - wtedy jest redukowane do tych dwóch sylab i na końcu pojawia się '-s' np. Ninelai > Nines. Mimo pozornego zaniku, nadal jest używany m. in. do wyrażania zmartwienia (i często w tym celu łączony ze skróconym imieniem). Liczby Oficjalnie język meoński posiada liczby: *pojedynczą (''-'') *podwójną (''-eni'') *podwójną podwójnej (poczwórną) (''-eeni'') *mnogą zwykłą (''-ei'', rzeczowniki nieodprzymiotnikowe - r. m.: ''-eiu'', r. ż.: ''-eai'', r. n.: ''-ei'') *mnogą grzecznościową (-eo) *podójną mnogiej (bardzo rzadko używana, głównie do wyrażania parzystości) (-eeini) Faktycznie liczby odnoszą się do zaimków, przymiotników (a także imiesłowów przymiotnikowych oraz liczebników porządkowych) i rzeczowników wyrażających osoby, jak również - ewentualnie - zwierzęta i rośliny (zależnie od poglądów). Pozostałe rzeczowniki występują w liczbie pojedynczej. Rodzaje Przez rodzaje odmieniają się tylko zaimki, rzeczowniki i przymiotniki (wraz z liczebnikami porządkowymi i imiesłowami przymiotnikowymi). Zaimki i rzeczowniki odmieniają się w liczbie pojedynczej (rodzaje: męski, żeński, nijaki/forma grzecznościowa) i mnogiej zwykłej (również męski i żeński oraz nijaki/zbiorczy (jeśli mówimy jednocześnie o osobnikach męskich i żeńskich), a przymiotniki, rzeczowniki odprzymiotnikowe, liczebnik porządkowe i imiesłowy przymiotnikowe tylko w liczbie pojedynczej. Przykładowo: rzeczownik leo -'' l. poj.: ''leo (człowiek), lea (kobieta), leu (mężczyzna), l. mn. zw.:'' lei'' (ludzie),'' leai'' (kobiety),'' leiu'' (mężczyźni) i przymiotnik summelaie ''(prawowierne), ''summelaia (prawowierna),'' summelaiud'' (prawowierny). Ponadto są w rzeczownikach odnoszących się do osób są wyrazy, które w l. mn. zwykłej mają tylko rodzaj męski lub żeński, ale w l. poj. mogą przyjąć r. nijaki (jako forma wyrażenia szacunku), np. nokoia (dziewczyna), nokoie (dziewczę) lub mają tylko liczbę mnogą jak np. marig (młodzież). Pytania Pytania w języku meońskim tworzy się przez partykułę an (czy) stawianą na końcu zdania. Zamiast niej można użyć też po prostu tonu pytającego, albo partykuły nio ''(stosowanej do dobrych przyjaciół). To samo jest w przypadku pytania: "czy nie..." - odpowiednio partykuły: ''ańo ''i ''ńio ''(stosowane również na końcu zdania po przecinku, w charakterze potwierdzenia: "..., czyż nie? Słowotwóstwo ''bez-, nie- = neu-'' ''-ny, ony, -ski, -cki = -ud ''-na, -ona, -ska, -cka = -a'' ''-ne, -one, -skie, ckie = -e'' 'Emocje i uczucia' : Emocje (chwilowe): :: wyr. o podst. słowotwórczej liczącej do 2 sylab - "-meleio" :: wyr. o podst. słowotwórczej liczącej 3 lub więcej sylab - "-eio" : Uczucia (stałe): "-melo" Jeśli podstawę słotwórczą kończy samogłoska niema (''de facto: spółgłoska), to przed sufiksami "-meleio" i "-melo" pojawia się spójka "-e" (wyrazy z "k", "l", "ł", "v", "t", "r", "p", "ch", "h", "g" oraz wszystkimi ich pochodnym np.: r -> rt) lub "i" (wszystkie pozostałe).'' 'Imiona' : Męskie: ' #większość zakończonych spółgłoską (czyli/lub samogłoską niemą) #końcówka: "-u", rzadziej "-e", "-ei" lub "-i" bardzo rzadko "-a" : 'Żeńskie: : Końcówki: "-a","- ai", "-i", "-it","-ie", rzadziej "-e" : W imionach żeńskich zakończonych na "-tit" lu "-it", końcówka często zamieniana jest na "i" (Ischtit > Ischi). Podobnie robi się też z innymi imionami: Haria (właśc. Harai) > Hari, Vimiri > Vimi, Kamikai > Kami. Jeśli imię ma w pierwszej sylabie jako jedyną samogłoskę 'i', natomiast w drugiej 'e' - wtedy jest redukowane do tych dwóch sylab i na końcu pojawia się '-s' np. Ninelai > Nines. Imiona zakończone na "-ai" i "-it", często również mają zmienianą końcówkę na "-ia" (prawdopodobnie na wzór rzymski). Dodatkowo "r" może przechodzić w "l", a "ei" w "e", np.: Meirit > Meiri lub Melia. : 'Osoby' : O urzędach, godnościach, tytułach - końcówka: :: r. n. - "-rri" :: r. ż. - "-rrai" :: r. m. - "-rru" :: 'Wyrazy zpożyczone z angielskiego i łaciny w wymowie zakończone spółgłoską' : Końcówki: -eio, -eia (najczęściej elementy natury) Do nielicznych wyjątków należy pies, meoń. kà''niso, łac. canis kanis, który, mimo że w wymowie ma na końcu spółgłoskę ("s"), ma końcówkę "-o". '' Powyższa zasada nieobowiązuje również w nazwach osób, czego najlepszym przykładem jest słow "cesarz", które w meońskim brzmi "kaisarri" (od łac. "Caesar" Kaisar - Cezar, i meoń. "sarri" - król). 'Zwierzęta' : Pociągowe, wierzchowne, juczne - końcówka: :: r. n. - "-melo"\"-nelo" :: r. ż. - "-melit^"\"-nelit^" :: r. m. "-melur"/"-nelur" :: "-m-" jest jeśli zwierzę jest bardziej pustynne, a "-n-" do pozostałch (przykładowo chaisa'n'elo - zwykły koń, chaisa'm'elo - koń pustynny) Części mowy 'Zaimki' :: Zaimki osobowe :::: l.poj. ::::: ja - mid (m.), mia (f.), mie (n.) ::::: ty - tid (m.), tia (f.), tie (n.) ::::: on - fid, ona - fia, ono - fie :::: l. podw. ::::: my - mi ::::: wy - ti ::::: oni, one - fi :::: l. podw. l. podwójnej ::::: my - mii ::::: wy - tii ::::: oni, one - fii :::: l. mn. zwykła ::::: my - min ::::: wy - tin ::::: one (n.\zbiorcze*) - fin, oni - fidin, one (f.) - finan :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: my - mine ::::: wy - tine ::::: oni, one - fine :::: l. mn. l. podw. ::::: my - miin ::::: wy - tiin ::::: oni, one - fiin : *W III osobie liczby mnogiej zwykłej, rodzaj nijaki pełni także funkcję rodzaju zbiorczego dla rodzaju męskiego i żeńskiego. : : Zaimki dzierżawcze :: W meońskim zaimki dzierżawcze odmieniają się podwójnie: zależnie od rodzaju i liczby właściciela oraz od rodzaju i liczby tego, co do niego należy. ::: Względem właściciela: :::: l.poj. ::::: moje - mides- (m.), mias- (f.), mies- (n.) ::::: twoje - tides- (m.), tias- (f.), ties- (n.) ::::: jego - fides- (m.), fias- (f.), fies- (n.) :::: l. podw. ::::: nasze - misi- ::::: wasze - tisi- ::::: ich - fisi- :::: l. podw. l. podwójnej ::::: nasze - miisi- ::::: wasze - tiisi- ::::: ich - fiisi- :::: l. mn. zwykła ::::: nasze - misin- ::::: wasze - tisin- ::::: ich - fisin- (n./zbiorcze), fidesin- (m.), fiasin- (f.) :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: nasze - mine- ::::: wasze - tine- ::::: ich - fine- :::: l. mn. l. podw. ::::: nasze - miisin- ::::: wasze - tiisin- ::::: ich - fiisin- ::: Względem należącego (dodanie sufiksu): :::: l.poj. ::::: m. >> -u/-su* ::::: f. >> -a/-sa ::::: n. >> -es/-ses :::: l. podw. ::::: >> -i\-si :::: l. podw. l. podwójnej ::::: >> -ii\-sii :::: l. mn. zwykła ::::: >> -in\-sin :::: l. mn. grzecznościowa ::::: >> -eo\-seo :::: l. mn. l. podw. ::::: >> -iin\-siin *Jeśli podstawa zaimka dzierżawczego (względem właściciela) kończy się samogłoską to dodaje się spójkę -s- (czyli na przykaład: nasza (l. podw.): misi- + -s- + -a = misi- + -sa = misisa). Inkluzywność i ekskluzywność Czasem (choć nie jest to konieczne) w zaimkach liczb podwójnych i mnogich, wyróżnia się formy: inkluzywną i ekskluzywną. '''''Forma inkluzywna jest wtedy, gdy mówimy o sobie i osobie/osobach, do której/których się zwracamy (czyli my jako ja i ty/wy). Forma ekskluzywna wystpuje natomiast w momencie, gdy mówimy jakby w imieniu naszym i czyimś (czyli my jako ja i on/ona/ono/oni/one, ale już nie ty/wy). frame|Forma inkluzywna i ekskluzywna zaimka "my" w liczbie podwójnej: w pierwszym przypadku odbiorca komunikatu zalicza się do pojęcia „my” użytego przez osobę mówiącą, w drugim natomiast nie. Formę inkluzywną tworzymy przez dodanie na początku I os. liczb podwójnych oraz mnogich: "a" i myślnika, a formę ekskluzywną przez "o" i myślnik. Zarówno prze d "a", jak i przed "o" nie występuje tu spółgłoska niema. Przykładowo, zaimki osobowe: "a-min"/"o-min" i dzierżawcze: "a-misines"/"o-misines". 'Przymiotniki i przysłówki' Końcówki przym.: ''-ud (m.), -a (f.), -e'' ''(n.), -eni (l. podw.), ''-eeni (l. podw. podw.), ''-ei'' (l. mn. zw.), -eo ''(l. mn. grzeczn.), ''-eeini (l. mn. l. podw.)' ::: '''Stopniowanie' - inaczej niż np. w języku polskim, występuje tylko jedna forma stopniowania przymiotników i przysłówków przez sufiks i dodatkowo - w ostatnim przypadku - prefiks. W przypadku wyrazów zakończonych pojedynczą samogłoską, zostaje ona wymieniona na końcówkę. Kiedy przymiotnik kończy samogłoska podwójna, długa lub dyftong, to przed sufiks wchodzi '-s-', a kiedy jest to spółgłoska, to końcówka stopniowania zostaje do niej po prostu dodana. Są cztery stopnie: I - równy (-), II - wyższy (-ul), III - jeszcze wyższy (--ulì) i IV - najwyższy (na-...-ulì). 'Liczebniki' : >Główne (nieodmien. przez rodz.): ::: 0 siro/nuloi, 1 iseu, 2 seu, 3 saleu, 4 erbeu, 5 chamisch, 6 sisu, 7 sui, 8 samu, 9 tisu ::: 10 escheri, 11 escheri iseu, 12 escheri seu, 20 esch^irim', 30 saleu escheri, 40 erbeu escheri... ::: 100 meiu, 101 meiu iseu, 111 meu escheri iseu, 121 meu seu escheri iseu, 200 seu meiu... ::: 1000 elefi, 2000 seu elefi ::: 10000 (10^4 lub 10 000 - dziesięć tycięcy, miriada) madis ::: 10 0000 (10^5 lub 100 000 - sto tysięcy, dziesięć miriad) escheri madis, 11 0000 (110 000) escheri iseu madis, 20 0000 (200 000) seu escheri madis, 21 0000 (210 000) seu escheri iseu madis, 21 1000 (211 000) seu escheri iseu madis elefi ::: 100 0000 (10^6 lub 1 000 000 - milion, sto miriad) meiu madis ::: 1000 0000 (10^7 lub 10 000 000 - dziesięć milionów, tysiąc miriad) elefi madis ::: 1 0000 0000 (10^8 lub 100 000 000 - sto milionów, miriada miriad) madis-madis ::: 10 0000 0000 (10^9 lub 1 000 000 000 - miliard, dziesięć miriad miriad) escheri madis-madis ::: 100 0000 0000 (10^10 lub 10 000 000 000 - dziesięć miliardów, sto miriad miriad) ::: 1000 0000 0000 (10^11 lub 100 000 000 000 - sto miliardów, tysiąc miriad miriad) ::: 10^12 trili ::: 10^16 eschisuli ::: 10^20 seuschuli ::: 10^24 septi ::: 10^28 seschmuti ::: 10^32 salescheseuti ::: 10^36 undeći ::: 10^40 erbeući ::: 10^44 erbe-erbe ::: 10^48 erbe-samu ::: 10^52 chami-seu ::: 10^56-10^96: potęga (co cztery zera) wyrażona przekształconymi cyframi jedności (2 - seu, 4 - erbe, 5 - chami, 6 - sisi, 7 - sui, 8 - sami, 9 - tisi, np.: 10^60 = sisi, 10^72 = sui-seu) ::: 10^100 gugoli ::: 10^10^100 gugoplexai ::: : >Porządkowe ::: Końcówka przymiotnika. 'Czasowniki' Czasownik nieodmienny przez czasy, które są domyślne. Zmiast nich używa się określeń czasu (o ile wymaga tego poprawne zrozumienie kontekstu zdania), takich jak: wtedy, teraz, później, czasami, etc. Jeśli nie zostanie użyte określenie czasu, a czasownik pełni funkcję orzeczenia w zdaniu oznajmującym, bądź pytającym i nie da się odgadnąć czasu (czyli odnosi się on do ogółu) - jest to aoryst. W przeciwieństwie do np.: j. polskiego (np.: nie być), angielskiego (not to be), niemieckiego (nicht sein) itd., "nie" z czasownikami pisze się łącznie (neuiń) : Sufiks: :: -iń >> czasowniki abstrakcyjne lub niewymagające przemieszczania :: -ań >> czasowniki wymagające przemieszcznia :: -aiń >> czasowniki wymagające jeszcze szybszego przemieszcznia (np. fitań - iść > fitaiń - biec) :: -oń >> odczuwać : Aspekty>Dokonany: prefiks czasownika "na-">Niedokonany: prefiks czasownika "li-" : Tryby i szyk zdania * *: T. orzekający: szyk zdania VSO/OVS * *: T. rozkazujący: szyk zdania SVO/OSV, można również używać w znaczeniu: "mieć coś do zrobienia". Jako bezwględny rozkaz, można użyć bezokolicznika i tonu rozkazującego (odpowiednio w polskim: "Wykonać!" * *: T. przypuszczająco-potencjalny: szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik modalny "móc" i ewentualnie zdanie złożone z użyciem "jeśli" * *: T. życzący: szyk zdania SVO/OSV, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "api" (l. poj.), "apei" (l. podw.), "apè" (l. mn.) : T. energetyczny (używany do podkreślenia pewności): szyk zdania VSO/OVS, czasownik złożony z przyimkiem "ar" : Stopniowanie ::: W marsjańskim czasowniki się stopniują (ale nie wszystkie i nie wszystkie tak samo - e.g. inaczej jest z czasownikami ruchu). Tu również mamy cztery stopnie: I - równy (-), II - wyższy, prefiks'' a-'' (np.: mówić - natiriń > mówić więcej - anatiriń), III - jeszcze wyższy, prefiks m'a-'', IV - najwyższy, prefiks ''na-m'a-''. :::: Przykład: ::::: Chłopak do dziewczyny: 'naremeliń mid tia.' (Kocham cię.) ::::: Ona na to: 'akànel anaremeliń mia tid.' (No, ale ja ciebie bardziej.) ::::: No to on: 'elel m'anaremeliń mid tia' (Ale ja jeszcze bardziej.) ::::: To ona: '¡elel na-m'anaremeliń mia. (Ale ja najbardziej!) ::: Można też stopniować na odwrót (nie "bardziej", "więcej", tylko "mniej"). Robi się to zamieniając sufiksy na, odowiednio: st. II ''i-'', st. III ''sa-'', IV ''ne-sa-''. ::: Czasownik dotyczące ruchu, można "stopniować" w tym samym momencie na dwa sposoby: :::: 1) czynność wolniejszą zmienia się w jej szybszą pochodną, jest to kwestia końcówki (fitań > fitaiń, iść > biec) :::: 2) stopniuje się cechę czasownika - on sam się nie zmienia, a stopniowany jest określający go okolicznik (biec szybko, biec szybciej, biec jeszcze szybciej, biec najszybciej) : '''Czasowniki modalne' :: Sposób użycia (jako modalnych): ::: -> brak formy dokonanej i niedokonanej ::: ->> szyk:czasownik modalny, bezokolicznik, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Czasowniki modalne: móc, lubić, woleć, chcieć, zamierzać, mieć powinność, etc. :: Wszystkie czasownik modalne mogą występować w t. przypuszczająco-potencjalnym. : Czasowniki złożone :: Sposób użycia:-> szyk: prefiks formy, czasownik, myślinik, przyimek, zaimek osobowy lub rzeczownik :: Imiesłowy W meońskim istnieją tylko imiesłowy przymiotnikowe. Podstawowe zwroty dziękuję/dzięki - tōde/tō, schaka (dialekt sumuddarski) nazywam się/jestem Ischi - simchi Ischi/iń Ischi nie (w każdej sytuacji) - neu nie (w odpowiedzi na pytanie, przy wyrażaniu zwątienia) - ne, neu, nui, neech, noł przepraszam (np. zaczepiając kogoś na ulicy) - sića tak - akmu Powitania dzień dobry! (nad ranem) - ¡abisel tał, ¡abi tał, ¡abi tau (sumuddarski) dzień dobry! - umutałi dobry wieczór! - ¡misirel tał, ¡misira tau/tał (sumuddarski/argūeński) Pożegnania do widzenia! - ¡leći, ¡lele, ¡łed^aen (sumuddarski) dobranoc! - ¡laila Słownik Słownik: Meoński